Emerald Elegance
by ElvairaxJayne
Summary: When Severus Snape is forced to tutor a Beauxbatons alumna within Hogwarts grounds, how will he cope with this mysterious girl with eyes like emeralds who is treated like royalty both in the Muggle and wizarding worlds? Slow progress, "Severus' Garden" is still my first priority. Teaser chapter up. Rated M for future chapters.


**Hello all. This is the tester chapter to my new story Emerald Elegance, which I originally posted onto quizilla but am now in the middle of revamping to post onto here. Severus' Garden is still my priority at the moment, however I decided to post this teaser to see who would be interested in actually reading on with it. Your reviews are well appreciated, and as usual, JK Rowling is the sole owner of everything Harry Potter. The only product of this story that I own is my own Original Character, Alenalynn Covington, as well as the story line that this fic will be going on. **

* * *

Snow no longer fell from the bright blue sky, the grass a beautiful emerald green on the ground- a perfect match for her eyes. As the carriage pulled into the courtyard, she saw the many figures dressed in black running inside the castle as the sun started to set.

The carriage door opened and she turned, placing her hand on the outstretched palm of the 'small-giant' in front of her, allowing him to assist her as she stepped down onto the stone path. The wind blew gently, her neat brown hair in curls as her light blue dress danced around her. Her pink lips curled into a slight smile at the sight of the castle as she hugged the black poncho on her shoulders around her tighter.

"This way, Miss Covin'ton." The giant she learned to know as Hagrid said, leading her into castle through two large oak doors.

"What about my possessions?" She inquired politely and Hagrid turned, pointing a large finger back at the carriage. She turned and watched as three house elves grabbed her suitcases, bringing them off into the castle through a different entrance.

"C'mon then." Hagrid broke her thoughts and she turned, following him all the way inside the castle. "This here's the Entrance Hall." Hagrid said and he led her towards the left, stopping at two oak doors. Pushing them open he revealed a magnificent room with four long wooden tables and a high table at the very top. The ceiling was even more magnificent, magical floating candles decorating the enchanted night sky. "And this here's the Great Hall."

Five figures stood at the very end of the Hall, Hagrid beginning to lead the woman towards them. Once they reached them, Albus Dumbledore walked the few steps down to meet her. "Miss Covington, it is an honour to have you at Hogwarts, welcome."

"I must thank you for allowing me to reside in your castle for the time being." She smiled graciously, allowing the older man to take her hand and place a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Allow me to do the introductions." Dumbledore smiled, motioning towards each figure behind him. "These are my four Heads of Houses at this school: Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Filius Flitwick. My fellow professors, this is Miss Alenalynn Covington."

Only three of the professors looked at Alena with welcoming smiles, Severus Snape looking at her with his signature scowl. For some reason this didn't faze her at all, and she smiled warmly back to the four. "Miss Covington, we must thank you for the donations you've made to our school this year." Dumbledore grabbed her attention again. "We've received plenty of new equipment and even got new plants and ingredients shipped straight to the castle gates. Revisions to our Quidditch field have also been implemented."

"Anything to help out." Alena replied. "Although it was my mother who got the currency switched from pounds to Galleons."

"Send my regards to Laurena." Dumbledore patted her hand gently before letting go. "Now, down to business. We will introduce you as an addition to our staff at the Welcome Feast tomorrow evening. After that, we can discuss the arrangements of your stay in the castle for the remainder of the year."

"Sounds wonderful, Headmaster. Thank you again for accepting my mother's proposal."

"What kind of a Headmaster would I be if I refused to help a great witch in need?" A twinkle was in Dumbledore's eye as he said this, making the four professors behind him very confused. "The house elves should be finished moving your belongings. We've arranged a room for you at the base of the Ravenclaw towers, which is Filius' house. Hagrid will lead you there now. I'll see you in my office tomorrow morning right at ten."

"Are there any surprises I should be aware of?" Alena asked cleverly.

This brought a smile to Dumbledore's features. "'Pixie dust' is the password to access the moving staircase to my office. You came well prepared, Miss Covington."

"My father taught me to always expect the unexpected." She grinned, almost jumping slightly at a gruff voice behind her.

"Come along then, Miss Covin'ton." Hagrid stepped back into the conversation, and she turned to look over at him.

"Tomorrow, then." She smiled at Dumbledore before turning to the four Heads of Houses. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Smiles were exchanged again as Severus eyed the overly-polite girl in front of him suspiciously. She had to be at least a fresh graduate of a wizarding school because she looked so young. Teenagers, let alone those in their twenties, weren't as formal as she was being.

"Goodnight," Alena smiled, then faced Dumbledore. "Headmaster." She ended and turned on her heel, following Hagrid out of the hall.

"Headmaster, with all due respect, who is that girl?" Severus asked the second the duo was out of sight.

"Severus, that is the richest seventeen year old in all of the European continent." Dumbledore informed, turning back to his staff. "You have her and her entire family to thank for the new batch of potions equipment and ingredients that have been added to your classrooms and personal stores."

"Seventeen? Surely she won't be here as a student." McGonagall asked.

"Of course not, Minerva. Alenalynn completed her schooling at Beauxbatons last year. She will not be Sorted or a student this year."

"Then what is her reason for being in this castle and being announced as a part of staff, if she is just a child?" Severus sneered.

"She is here as an ambassador of Beauxbatons and the face representing the Covington family for their gracious donation to the school." Dumbledore explained. "She will also remain in this castle for the entire school year to complete her Muggle studies."

"Why is Charity not here, then?" Sprout spoke up.

"Charity Burbage will meet Miss Covington tomorrow night at the Welcome Feast. The reason for Miss Covington's stay reaches far deeper than a pretty face and a safe place to continue learning. Laurena Munroe has placed her daughter in our trusting care and we must do right by her to keep her daughter as safe and happy as possible."

"You really aren't enlightening us in any way." Severus remarked bluntly.

"She's the daughter of Laurena Munroe?" Flitwick piped up, absolutely in awe as Dumbledore nodded his head in confirmation. At Snape's and Sprout's confused expressions, Flitwick raised his eyebrows. "Do you not know?! Laurena Munroe is one of the most influential witches of her generation! She's one of the most powerful witches of pure Muggle blood to grace herself into the wizarding world!"

"If she's so great, why have I not heard of her?" Severus raised a brow in suspicion.

"Miss Munroe was very well known for keeping herself concealed when she wanted to escape the public eye." Dumbledore answered. "She completely went off the radar when she married the Muggle Richard Covington about twenty three years back. There is much to learn about that entire family, but now is not the time. We must prepare the arrangements for tomorrow evening, and most of all, you four need to prepare for the arrival of your houses!"

The four professors remained silent, Dumbledore turning around. "Severus, come walk with me." The elder requested as he began to walk out of the hall.

"Escaping Head duties once again." Flitwick muttered under his breath as Severus made no hesitation in following the older man out. The two walked out of the Entrance Hall onto the school grounds, the sky dark and stars beginning to decorate the dark blue.

"Miss Covington is capable of a very special gift that she has yet to learn to wield properly." Dumbledore began to explain. "Her mother had reached out to me in order to receive assistance to further educate her."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"You sure are full of questions tonight."

"I wouldn't be asking if you would explain."

"You would have more knowledge if you would stop interrupting." Dumbledore said bluntly, Severus scowling but remaining silent. "Now, you are the only professor in this entire school who knows how to effectively teach Occlumency and Legilimency."

"I am _not_ teaching anyone those skills." Severus immediately shot. "There is no reason she should need it."

"Oh but there is. You see, when Miss Covington turned sixteen, she received a magical gift that has been passed down through the females of the Munroe bloodline. It has been almost five generations since the Munroes have had a female in the family while the gene in the males remained dormant. Those five generations restarted when Laurena Munroe was born. Laurena was sent an acceptance letter from Beauxbatons Academy when she was eleven, as was Alenalynn when she was also that age. Now this gift they have is premonitions of sorts- however more definite. Both Laurena and Alenalynn are able to catch glimpses of the past, present or future at will."

"And you want me to teach Miss Covington how to control her powers." Severus guessed, Dumbledore nodding his head. "How on earth is Legilimency or Occlumency supposed to help her? I don't know a thing about her powers."

"That is where Miss Covington herself comes into play." Dumbledore winked. "Severus, you must get to know this girl, gain her trust and allow her to share her abilities with you. It has been a year since she has received her powers and she has not grasped the full potential of them. Laurena herself tried teaching her however it has shown slow progress. In order for her to learn, she needs to learn how to control her mind in all aspects."

"And that's why Munroe has left her daughter in our care." Severus nodded, beginning to understand. "I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Like I said before, Laurena Munroe-Covington is a very important witch who has done many things for this school that she did not have to do."

"She's basically paying me to train her daughter."

"Indirectly, when you think about it like that, yes." Dumbledore admitted. "However, we need to not only think about her, but the well being of her daughter. Besides, consider this an opportunity to learn about an ability that probably no one else in the entire world has. It could make even you grow, Severus."

The Potions Master scoffed. "When exactly will I have to be tutoring this girl? I have other duties to attend to, in case you have forgotten."

"Oh, I haven't." The old man shook his head. "I do believe once or a few times a week should be good enough, however you can discuss this with Miss Covington yourselves when classes officially start. In regards to your _extracurricular activities_, I'm sure you can work your markings and meetings with Miss Covington around those."

"The least you could have done was give me advanced notice about this ordeal." Severus huffed, accepting the addition to the things he had to accomplish for the year.

"I did." Dumbledore looked him in the eye. "I could have just told you tomorrow instead."


End file.
